En la oscuridad
by Hielo a media Noche
Summary: —Puedes matarme pero eso no cambiará en qué te has convertido, ni cambiará en lo que me has dejado convertirme. /Aun si una parte de ella creyese en su inocencia y sus acciones lo demostrasen, esas palabras le habían dado fin a sus dudas. Por más que quisiese evitarlo, debía de seguir... En el nombre de su masacrada familia. / Para "Mavis Uchiha Fairy" /


_Disclaimer. Bleach como sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-san._

_Aviso. Universo Alterno. ¿Final abierto?_

* * *

**En la oscuridad**

•

_A cada paso de sus pequeños cuerpos, los materiales desechos caían sobre el suelo, llevándola hacia atrás._

_El sofocante olor se había extendido demasiado en poco tiempo, como las llamas amenazantes cubriendo cada recoveco entre las puertas corredizas, alzándose por las decoraciones y quebrado el suelo, con una rapidez que le atemorizaba y le hacía sentirse vulnerable. Sin embargo, ella le esperaba. A su padre, a su hermano, alguno de ellos que pudiese ayudarles a su hermana y a ella._

_Una luz blanca fue lo último que sus ojos observaron._

_Como si fuesen segundos después, removiéndose entre sueños su primer sentido en ayudarle fue su oído, dándole el oír de voces bajas serias y dispares._

_La primera imagen, abiertos sus ojos, fue el duro gesto de un hombre desconocido que, por lo único que sabía en ese momento, llevaba el honorario de "líder de la tercera rama familiar."_

_Él no era el único de rodillas sobre su futón. Habían más personas a su alrededor, como si hubiesen esperado a que ella despertase._

—_¿D-Dónde están… Yuzu, Ichi-nii y Otô-san…? —clamó, en un amago de sollozo que perturbó a la única mujer presente la cual se acercó a ella con pesar._

_Tras ese incidente el tiempo transcurrió. Una sola escena volvía a repetirse. _

_En el momento en que había perdido a su hermana debido a un incendio, a su hermano en una pelea y a su padre por un asesino, su vida había quedado en custodia del Líder de la Tercera Rama de la Familia Shiba._

_A cada intento de saludo con buen modal que intentase, aquel hombre siempre le respondía con un mal gesto._

_Había hecho todo lo posible pero solo logrando el fracaso, pues sencillamente ella nunca había sido lo que ese Shiba esperaba en una heredera a la cual debía educar como su hija._

_Sí, había sido bendecido con semejante fuerza. Sí, había sido galardonada con tal belleza en su rostro y figura, para su edad de solo trece años, llamativa a la hora de enlazarse en matrimonio. Sí, había sido Shiba de nacimiento y Segunda Rama que, gracias a los logros de su padre, se había elevado como si de una Primera se tratase._

_A pesar de su fuerza, otros ya le habían superado. A pesar de su hermosura, habían plebeyas a las que se les consideraban más hermosas que a ella. A pesar de su linaje, habían más quienes poseían en ellos la sangre del clan en sus venas, la suya era impura._

_Esas habían sido las palabras del aquel hombre cuando, con el desagrado, de una fría y cortante relación, que el tiempo había impuesto entre ambos, le informó que había sido expulsada del Clan Shiba._

—Maldición… ¡Escoria! —la queja le despertó, haciendo que se encontrase a sí misma con la cabeza recostada de lado encima las gruesas raíces sobresalientes del suelo. Se acomodó, suavemente. Veía a las personas pasar a su lado y el hombre ya marchándose a la vez que pronunciaba maldiciones con su nombre, aunque le descociese.

El día estaba comenzando, haciendo que los comerciantes buscasen su mercancía en el puerto el cual estaba a pocos metros del bosquecillo donde había descansado.

A su lejanía había visto como un grupo de hombres, enfundados en sus kimonos negros, acercándose en registro del lugar.

_Sollozó fuertemente._

—_Oye..._

_Un sinfín de aspectos, en los relatos que solían contarle, que le agradaban de su madre a quien no tuvo la fortuna de conocer._

_La diferencia es que su padre siempre había estado allí para ellos. Para Ichigo, Yuzu y ella. Por eso dolía demasiado no tenerle, ni a esa contagiosa sonrisa que siempre sacaba para animarle a ella y sus hermanos, a los que jamás volvería a ver._

_Por ese dolor había huido de la mansión, había tropezado y había caído perdida en un pantano tal vez menos oscuro que los propios sentimientos de su pecho durante sus ratos de enojo._

_Y en toda esa frustración, en todo ese incierto montaje de tristeza, se lo encontró a él._

—_¿...Te encuentras bien?_

Se puso en pie suspirando, reacomodó el gorro de su larga capa para ocultar más de su rostro e inició con la habitual caminata por dentro de sus memorias.

—_Por el poder… Las personas son capaces de actos desagradables. Como si no tuviesen un corazón que se compadeciese de los demás._

_Había escuchado decir, gracias a la curiosidad que la mantenía siempre cerca de la más fiel y modesta sirvienta, con su cabeza apoyada detrás la puerta souji que la separaba del interior de la conversación._

—_Desagradables —la voz de ese hombre dijo, casualmente— ¿Te refieres con eso a la guerra?_

—_No... Desde el inicio de los tiempos ha habido luchas, guerras, batallas. No puedo ser capaz de decir que sea justo pero tampoco soy capaz de culpar a quienes sacrifican sus vidas por desear el bien en sus propios reinos._

_Hubo un pequeño, confuso silencio._

—_¿Con sacrificio te refieres al niño que murió intentando salvar a su hermana menor?_

—_Con sacrificio, —se oyó dura la voz de la mujer— me refiero a Isshin-sama._

_Allí se hallaban nuevamente, esos tonos de habla bastante legítimos al usar el nombre de su padre._

—_Al ser el poder lo más anhelado, también es lo más buscado. No solo por quienes desean poseerlo con ansias, sin importar si son buenos o malos motivos, también por aquellos que se saben capaces de controlarlo aunque les sea ajeno tenerlo en sus manos. Por eso sabía que la estadía de Isshin siempre había sido considerada recíproca, aun más cuando decidió mezclar su sangre con una mujer de otro Clan. En ese justo segundo, cuando no se le pudo cambiar en su proceder, se le consideró una amenaza… _

—_Hablar así de los ancianos del clan, es algo que a usted podría costarle._

—…_En ningún momento he dado insinuación alguna de que fuesen ellos los directos responsables._

Intentar persuadir a su mente, de no dejarle oír las palabras que venían, le hacían siempre recordar lo inevitable en las reacciones de su piel, ese temblor mezcla de rabia y confusión, acrecentándose más, muy dentro de su corazón.

Después de todo, siempre había sentido una sensación de vacío con cada paso que sus pies le permitían dar, así hasta que finalmente el cansancio le obligaba a descansar de sus caminatas, siendo ya nocturnas.

Aunque esta vez fuese distinto, ya que había sido finalmente capaz de divisar aquel cuerpo a la orilla del, cercano, cristalino lago; inmediatamente sus fuerzas se elevaron, haciéndole seguir sigilosamente a través del extenso bosque.

"…_La muerte de Isshin, al igual que del resto de su familia, fue concertada a causa de su legítimo sucesor._

_Así se había decidido para que el siguiente en línea ocupase su lugar."_

Recordar eso siempre había sido recordar el motivo por el cual su existencia se había reducido a ser una despreciada, expulsada de su Clan, por sumergirse en un dolor que la había controlado hasta forzarle a dejar de preocuparse por sí misma. Dejar de comer, dejar de entrenar, dejar de oírles, hablar y pasar sus días encerrada por temor a cometer la locura de hacer preguntas que nadie le contestaría.

Cuando finalmente se le anunció acerca de su expulsión del Clan, el amago del dolor había pasado a ser rabia debido a que siquiera podría tener el recuerdo de un hogar, donde vivir, que antes perteneció a su familia.

Finalmente la rabia se volvió rencor, que fue incrementando a odio con el paso de los años que para su desgracia sintió muy lentos al pasársela en medio de las miserias de los pueblos bajos, la oscuridad de las calles.

Aquellos distritos, los más alejados, fueron capaces de enseñarle muchas lecciones de vida a su cuerpo. Alimentando su enojo a cada golpe recibido, dándole dolor con cada cortada, produciéndose nauseas al ver su sangre caer.

Descubrió allí que su mejor compañera siempre fue la noche, capaz de ocultarla de ser esa escoria como siempre le habían llamado los demás, pues durante ella podía pasar desapercibida, ocultarse del mundo y de quienes la buscaban por delitos que en verdad solo se habían tratado de actos en defensa propia.

Entre medio de todas esas confusiones, se había vuelto a reencontrar con él. Con un buen momento de su pasado, de su sufrida infancia, que no había cambiado más que en aspecto; pues él le había salvado, alejándole de sus propios hombres quienes tenían órdenes directas de traer las cabezas de los que causaban estragos en los sectores más conflictivos del pueblo. "Para demostrar que le sucede a los que gustan de desafiar a las autoridades." Se llamaba aquel acto. Uno que le repugnaba, pues no solo consistía en que se "eliminase" a una persona sino a veces una familia entera o testigos que habían estado de paso oyendo de la más pura casualidad.

Saber que esas ordenanzas no eran sino de la boca de los mismo Shiba, ya que ese "reino" les pertenecía en nombre. Clan, Familia Real, no existían diferencias si entre ellos mismos se lograban propasar más allá de sus fuerzas, no extrañaba tampoco que se creasen problemas con otros Clanes; iniciando más discusiones llevándoles a crear más violencia y una ley que se había convertido en esa que les exigía la ejecución de cualquier criminal de alto rango.

Conocido como el "Demonio de Hielo" para aquellos quebrantadores de la ley y amantes de lo ilícito, quien comandaba dentro del Jiyunrinan, ese sector calmado donde se ocultó por aquel entonces, le había salvado la vida rompiendo sus propias leyes.

Ella, con desconfianza que había empezado a tener gracias al mundo que le rodeaba, había preguntado con temor el por qué.

"_Si te hubiese dejado morir, solo por alguna lamentación mía… Estoy seguro de que no podría habérmelo perdonado."_

Ese noble dicho le había revoloteado las memorias, trayendo consigo palabras similares dichas de boca de su madre y padre, del instante de su encuentro.

Fue una duda que de la que no había podido despojarse, solo días más tarde en los que la evidencia significativa fue lo similar en el estilo de lucha de Hitsugaya, sus palabras propias y el mismo hecho de que visitase la tumba que se había colocado en la Mansión Shiba en honor a su padre.

"_Su legítimo sucesor."_

La confusión se atavió a ella.

¿De todas las personas que había tenido la fortuna de conocer, había sido él? ¿De todas las emociones que sentía por él, la gratitud, la admiración, había tenido que crearle el sentimiento de odio?

¿Pero si era malo por qué le había rescatado? ¿Por lástima, por compasión, porque sentía que le debía algo a su padre? Se había negado fuertemente a todas y cada una de esas ideas. Lo hecho estaba ya hecho y no podía cambiarse. Las filosas punzadas no desaparecerían de su corazón, no hasta capturar a ese villano y le hiciese pagar con su vida el precio de todo lo perdido en la suya.

No permitiría que con esos ojos llenos de aprensión, solo comparables con las bellas aguamarinas, volviesen a engañarla.

"No nuevamente."

Se posó tras su espalda, habiendo sabido ya que el cruzar de sus brazos sobre su nuca siempre había significado que reposaba, se llevó la mano dentro de su capa sacando al viejo Zangetsu, aquella espada que antes había pertenecido a su hermano. Sin miramiento la envistió hacia la cabeza del durmiente.

Mas en un ligero e imperceptible movimiento, otra espada se coló atravesándose con la suya. Hitsugaya había despertado, deteniendo su ataque.

—…

Hitsugaya le examinó, de arriba hacia abajo, fijándose de su estado hasta que pudo suspirar.

—Al parecer, sigues comportándote de una forma muy irracional.

No, se dijo a sí misma, como en incontables ocasiones lo había hecho ya. Su actuar sería el más razonable pero él no sabía qué se sentía perderlo todo, pues jamás había tenido una verdadera familia.

—Tú como si hubieses tenido siempre razón en todo.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos. Aburrimiento e indiferencia, se habían convertido en enojo y seriedad en ellos.

Para Hitsugaya esta no había sido la primera ocasión en que se le presentaba un atentado a su vida, mas sí el primero tratándose de ella. Su sorpresa no existía debido a la sencilla razón de que pudo divisarla con el tiempo, sentirla espiándole en cada movimiento, en cada palabra y acciones que tomaba. La conclusión a escoger le había sido solo una: Venganza.

—Pero esto no es lo que Shiba taichô habría querido, mucho menos en su hija.

Ese fue un método que había tomado hace poco, donde sacaba a voz sus conclusiones sobre los demás.

—¡Que hablases con él no quiere decir que lo conozcas! —amenazó con la espada, apuntándole directo al rostro.

—Que tú lo hallas hecho, no significa eso tampoco. —farfulló, sin deshacerse de su seriedad imperturbable— Si en verdad hubieras conocido a tu padre, al menos podrías haber sabido que no era de los hombres que morirían en vano. —en un milisegundo debió hacerse atrás pues la espada sobre su cabeza habría cortado más que solo algunos de sus cabellos.

Él bajó las cejas. —¿Crees que tu padre fue tan idiota como para morir sabiendo que con eso les estaba dando el mismo destino a sus hijos? Shiba taichô se trataba de un hombre que iría a una pelea solo si sabía que ganándola salvaría a los demás aún a costo de su propia vida —la nostalgia se posó en su mirada.

Allí, otra vez. Ahora no ella sino él diciéndoselo, haciendo que su mente dudase más. Por más que quisiese evitarlo debía de prevalecer mentalmente, mantener su coraza arriba. Mantenerse a sangre fría con él... Todo por el nombre de su masacrada familia.

—Puedes matarme pero eso no cambiará nada en absoluto. —Aun si una parte de ella creyese en su inocencia y sus acciones lo demostrasen, esas palabras le habían dado fin a sus dudas. —Puedes matarme pero eso no cambiará en qué te has convertido, ni cambiará en lo que me has dejado convertirme.

Deseaba atravesarle el cuello, el pecho o la frente. —Toshiro.

Años de peleas daban poca gente en la cual apoyarse, habiéndose acostumbrado a la soledad desde temprana edad a falta de una familia.

Por segunda vez desde su encuentro, las emociones le lucieron en el rostro. —Yo no hubiese querido que todo pasara de esa forma.

Bajó la barbilla, antes de hablar. —No soy tan tonta ¿Sabes?...No hables como si yo creyese que _tú_ los _mataste_.

Toshiro sintió el deseo de preguntar, a gritos, por la sorpresiva confesión; mas se quedó callado, con el tiempo había aprendido a dominarse más y en ocasiones era mejor oír.

—Lo que no soporté no fue que tomaras el puesto en la división, sino que no lo ayudaste aun cuando eras lo suficientemente capaz —titubeó antes de continuar, hablar de ello seguía doliéndole profundamente.

—En ese momento no sabía que sería asesinado, si hubiese sabido de ese posible ataque, yo...

Karin esa historia la sabía y no por creerse que todo lo que le habían relatado de inicio a fin. Nunca fue tan ciega como para no darse cuenta de la realidad e indudablemente Toshiro siempre había tenido ese privilegio de ser una duda pues una parte de ella le considerado una persona sincera.

La masacre de su familia fue efectuada por los miembros del Clan y él, para ella, fue a quien había juzgado por no asumir la responsabilidad de socorrer a su padre, mismísimo mentor de Toshiro.

Mas tras tantos años se había cansado de lo mismo, hacerse la víctima y mostrarse superior de los demás nunca fueron su fuerte. Lo hacía porque se había acostumbrado, ambos a su modo, en el día a día. Él ser observado desde la distancia, ella ser vigilada por esos ojos. Poseyendo ese viciado vacío apuñalándoles dentro suyo, pues habían perdido la misma familia y en ellos mismos, al tiempo, la tenían y no a su vez.

—Gracias de todas formas —por primera y única vez, le ofreció a Toshiro una sonrisa verdadera, dejándole también un amago de llanto que no buscaba enseñarle.

El uno al otro era lo único que les había quedado, pero ni en eso habían querido confiarse.

Toshiro no le contestó, solo la contempló alejarse en silencio, con impulsos de alcanzarla pero voces en su cabeza diciéndole que la dejase marchar. Porque tal vez en esta partida, en una manera extraña, es que había visto la posibilidad de reconstruir su familia.

•

Ni el repentino viento que dio en su rostro había logrado detener el pequeñísimo destello de luz que se asomaba, abriéndole los ojos. Al hacerlo sus sentidos le habían vuelto. Sus manos, piernas y cabeza le dolían, como si hubiese sido cubierto por rocas en lugar de la manta en su cuerpo. Intentó calmar su desentendida mente.

Recordaba que estaba luchando, algunos de sus soldados ayudándole, cuerpos heridos, él contra otra persona, iba perdiendo contra un enemigo y ella.

—No...

Él había luchado contra el actual líder del Clan Shiba, porque la habían mantenido cautiva, excusándose con reintegrarla cuando su intención no se trataba más que gobernar mediante ella, pues el poder de la rama actual estaba siendo cuestionado al ser divulgado un rumor y por esas causas se habían librado varios enfrentamientos de los campesinos hacia los nobles.

Estuvo a punto de gritar a falta de memoria, pues se supone que los combates se peleaban a muerte y él seguía con vida. ¿Acaso se habían apiadado? No, les conocía bien y de eso no había posibilidad. No estaría en una tienda en medio de quién sabía dónde, con el frío entrando desde esa apertura, dejando a vista la oscuridad de la mañana que...

—Toshiro...—al mirar a la entrada de esa humilde tienda, pudo aliviar su preocupación. Allí estaba ella.

Ofreció una sonrisa tiesa, pues todavía se hallaba en confusión. Opuesta a la acción que pensaba, ella tendría, se acercó dándole un abrazo que logró ponerle sus mejillas rosas.

—¿Qué...sucedió? ¿Dónde está...?

Ella se separó suavemente. —Muerto —Su estupefacción la incitó a continuar, con una sonrisa— Eres grandioso, lo lograste Toshiro.

"_¿Ves? ¡Lo lograste, eres estupendo Toshiro!"_

Su gesto confundido se volvió de melancolía al notar la similitud de palabras, con esas que una vez Shiba Isshin le había dado. Aunque esta vez en lugar de alivio de esquivar un ataque, fue paz lo que sintió su casando cuerpo por la anterior lucha de la que, sin recordarlo bien, había salido victorioso.

Observó a la hija de su antiguo superior, sonreír como nunca, mostrándole en ese gesto y en un abrazo el afecto que solo le había sido dado en su infancia.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —ella quebró esa celebración silenciosa.

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo...—comentó, asomando sus ojos a ella.

Con el marionetista muerto no se acababa todo, había demasiadas cosas por las que pensar y ahora él se hallaba incluido en ellas. El sistema siempre fue extraño, los nobles eran siempre iguales y la certeza de que buscaran una solución ajena como la que se utilizó con los Shihouin cuando su heredera desapareció.

Si Karin desistía de tomar su lugar, le daría legitimidad a él.

—Yo no soy quien ganó en esta lucha, siquiera moví un dedo —suspiró ella.

—Eres su hija.

—Eres su sucesor en el ejército —le imitó, sin remordimiento—, eres bastante fuerte. Si les permites conocerte estoy segura de que, pese a que no lleves la misma sangre, podrán aceptarte —diciéndolo sus mejillas se enrojecieron —¿Yo lo hice, no?

Hitsugaya, que jamás había sido bueno con palabras, ansió agradecerle el halago. Habiéndoselo pensando mejor, dedicó a mentalizarse en la idea que había rondando su cabeza en esos momentos: Los dos unidos tomando sus legítimos puestos, rehaciendo una vida, juntos.

* * *

•

((**ήotas**))

_¡Nos ha tomado nuestro tiempo pero al fin le hemos terminado, como lo ven! ^^U *mira a su lado* Diles algo._

_Hoppy: *abre la boca sin decir nada, después se cierra los ojos y estira la mano al cielo* ¡PASTA~!_

_Michi: -.-U_

_Hoppy: *sonrisa boba* Sigan participando que aunque tarde, siempre hay regalías de nuestra parte. Ehh, si tardamos tratamos de extender la historia, aunque esta vez prometemos no tardar...Tuvimos dificultades menores personales. ¡Nada que no se resuelva con tarros de helados mezclados con galletas!_

_Michi:...¿Lo dicho por ella?_

_Mavis-san gracias por participar en aquel improvisado primer concurso, esperamos que esto te haya gustado._

_A los demás gracias por leer :)_


End file.
